What would you like?
by Kurai-and-Yein
Summary: An unrequited love, the acceptance and unknowing of such desition. The unspoken reasons behind her feelings. Sequel to 'What are you thinking of' and second part of the 'Queues' series. Zelda's POV.


What would you like?

"Samus, I love you," the words still resounded in my head and left a feeling of anxiety in my stomach. After all the time I had been secretly in love with that athletic woman, so beautiful yet so lonely… yes, she has some friends here but for some reason I really felt that I was the only one that had managed to win a place in her heart, and still she rejected me.

It's curious how it is so difficult for me to get what I desire, not even with the guidance of the Triforce of Wisdom have I achieved to get my most coveted wishes: to save my mother, to save my kingdom, to get rid of Ganondorf, to be free, to be happy with Samus. The most freedom I can get is when I use my magic, not only when I disguise myself as Sheik but also when I use magic in general. It is the only way I have control of myself and of what surrounds me. I entered this tournament to show myself and everybody else that I could do everything I ever wanted and more, that I am not just a princess. I have a strong willpower and I also am very competitive but… I didn't make it to the finals and yet Samus didn't even break a sweat, or so it seemed.

All my thoughts are always directed at her, the simplest of the actions make me imagine what she is doing. I can't explain how I fell for her but it was just like that, maybe it was her casual way to address me –contrary to everybody else who always treat me like a demanding princess, one that doesn't accept any improper treatments, she never followed the standards with me- or maybe the fact that she was always willing to help me without any obligation. Her compliments and comments were made from heart, I know. Nonetheless, when she rejected me it felt as if she were saying the words in an almost mechanical way.

I don't understand. Supposedly, when you love someone and that someone loves you back, you get eternal happiness. Samus may say no, but her actions give her away –I know she looks at me when I pass by her; if I get hurt, she helps me; the time I was taken to the infirmary she was there next to me more time than any other of my friends even though she disappeared as soon as I regained consciousness. That doesn't mean that I didn't hear how many times she said my name and begged me to get better- I know that she feels the same as I do and I still don't understand why she made that decision. Is it that I'm not pleasant? I have wondered many times along with so many other things that could make me understand her sudden distance and I just can't find an answer.

So I have decided not to question her any more. I will also distance myself from her if that is what makes her happy. It breaks my heart to do so but I do it for love. It's a shame that my happy ending with her by my side cannot be. I would like that she could rule my kingdom with me and that she didn't need to worry about the Federation and the space pirates anymore; that she could take me to space and told me the name of all the constellations; that I could tell her the stories of the beginnings of Hyrule and the Hero of Time; that she could tell me the reasons why she is a bounty hunter; that I could understand her hopes and fears and that she could be with me to make my dreams come true. Though my greatest dream would already be true: to be with her.

I would like that.

"What would you like?"

"What?" Link's question took me by surprise and my own question as an answer sounded dumb, the waiter was waiting for the order but I wasn't paying attention to the menu.

"What would you like for dinner?" His look turned worried, surely he guessed my thoughts.

"I'll have what you are having." Without a doubt it is still difficult for Link seeing me like this… It will soon be over, or so I wish. He was the first person I went to when I felt my heart breaking and he acted very maturely when he didn't go and try to confront Samus. He has always been very supportive and I know he will continue to be like that. But he's not the one I love and that's a pity.


End file.
